


Fuck me with that suit on

by KittyRed28



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Copia is watching, Cunnilingus, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Voyeurism, Multi, NSFW, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRed28/pseuds/KittyRed28
Summary: Tobias loves to tease you when he's performing on stage and you love the black suit on him.
Relationships: Tobias Forge/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Fuck me with that suit on

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic all in English. It's not my mother tongue so please forgive me if you read a sentence that doesn't make sense. It's also my first fic for this fandom.  
> I hope you'll like it! I got carried away by the plot, the intro wasn't supposed to be this long.

Tonight was a ritual night. You don’t always come with your boyfriend on tour but these days you were feeling a bit lonely and you didn’t want to stay at home, doing nothing interesting. Throughout the years, you learned that being on tour was exhausting. Even though you didn’t have to be on stage every night, having to entertain over ten thousand people, the lifestyle could be difficult to follow sometimes, but since he asked you to go with him, you gladly said yes.

So there you were, sitting on the sofa in Tobias’ dressing room, about an hour left before the ritual would start. He was getting ready sitting in front of the dressing table mirror and you were watching him with interest. You were always impressed to see him change so much within minutes. All these years he had been doing the exact same precise gestures every other night when on tour, he knew exactly what he was doing. At that point he already had the lenses on, putting some black eyeliner around his eyes and he was wearing that tight black suit that fitted his body so well.

“God, I love that suit on you,” you said, biting your lower lip unconsciously. The musician was really focused on putting the eyeliner under his right eye without pocking it, it took him a second before replying to your comment.

“I like that suit too” he chuckled. He turned his head, looking at you. “I’m sorry I don’t talk that much. I’m so focused on what I do. I hope you are not too bored right now.” He apologised, crooking a smile. “I promise we’ll go eat dinner somewhere nice when the show is over” he suggested, smiling at you. He was obviously worried about you. He was hoping asking you to come here with him tonight was not a mistake. He didn’t want you to feel left out, on the contrary. Still, you were enjoying the fact that you were not alone at home right now.

“Don’t worry about that. Being near you is far enough to make me happy” you confessed to him. You got up from the couch to stand right by his side in front of the dressing table. You placed your hand on his shoulder and added: “Besides, I have something very hot to look at right now”. You got behind the chair and lowered your face to place it just above his left shoulder, your hand on his right shoulder. “That suit is the best decision you ever made for this band” you declared, running you hand around his shoulder, making it slowly run down on his chest, while looking right in his eyes through the mirror. He gasped as your hand ran dangerously slow, avoiding his crotch and going to his thick thigh. You turned your face to him and he replicated your movement. “I love your thighs so much,” you said, both of you gasping slightly. Your hand was stroking ever so slowly his leg while you barely touched his lips with yours, torturing your poor helpless boyfriend.

Suddenly you came back to your senses when a person yelled in the corridor outside the dressing room “The show is starting in 30 minutes, everybody!” You almost jumped when you heard that, stopping your torments on your man who obviously wanted more.

He got up, heading for his clothes, “I should get ready. I have to be with the crew in 15 minutes to check everything.” You whined silently even though you knew you two wouldn’t be able to do anything before the show. Still, you couldn’t stop admiring the shape of his body with those clothes on, biting your lip subtly. His was back facing you when you took his black cassock and all the accessories out of the wardrobe.

Without even realising what you were doing you said: “After the show is over, I want you to fuck me with that suit on.” It took you a second to notice what you just confessed out loud. Your face got red within a minute when you realised that Tobias actually heard what you asked him. Still his back to you, he stood still, not expecting you to actually order him such a thing.

You could see him chuckle from where you stood when he finally replied after what felt like a never-ending silence. “We’ll see about that” is all that he said. “You need to behave deserve such a thing.” That deep bedroom voice made you wet, but you were also relieved you didn’t make things awkward. It’s not that you both don’t talk dirty often, it’s the fact that you were doing it here, in a venue, surrounded with the crew and the nameless ghouls outside the dressing room. This implying that if this was really happening later, you would probably have sex here, with everybody to hear. Walls were quite thin. However, you couldn’t say this didn’t turn you on even more than you already were.

Tobias came back in front of the mirror next to you with the cassock in hand to put over the suit. He didn’t show any excitement on his face, although you knew him more than well by now. You knew that that was something he really wanted to do. He held you his hat and asked, “Will you help me with that?”. And you did. He put the cassock on, adjusting everything, “Can you pull up the zipper in my back?” and again, you obliged.

You helped him put on his outfit, you reminded him of his belt when he was about to forget it once again. After he fished what he had to do, he then went to put Cardinal Copia’s mask on. When doing all of that, you two discussed casual stuff, as if nothing happened ten minutes ago. You debated on what you were going to do tomorrow since it would be a day off for the band. You told him there were some nice places to visit around here. But no matter what you were going to do on the next day, you just wanted to spend the day him.

He was finally ready to go perform on stage when someone reminded everybody the show was starting in 15 minutes. He stood up, going towards the door and said with his little Italian accent “Well, time to go now.” That was funny how he naturally switched from Tobias to Cardinal Copia when he was wearing the outfit. He loves being Cardinal Copia. He enjoys being someone else for a few hours. It’s like he can do anything when being in the character.

You stood up as well, put your arms around his neck and kissed him on his cheek. “Good luck for tonight.” Tobias – or Cardinal Copia should I say – smiled back at you with a very enthusiastic “Thank you!” You could see he was excited to go on stage. “See you later, keep some energy for me” you whispered quietly in his ear just before releasing him from the embrace. He didn’t reply to this, but he knew exactly what you meant by that.

You followed him as he got out of the dressing room, going to meet the ghouls to make sure everybody was ready. You were going through different corridors when you finally reached a large almost empty room. There were some old sofas against the wall. But here they were. The seven ghouls, all dressed up and ready for the ritual. You greeted all of them, asked them how there were feeling and wished them good luck. After all the greetings, Tobias made his traditional preshow speech with enthusiasm. You stood there a little further back, listening to everything that was said.

Now was time. They all rushed to the stage, the staff and the musicians a bit agitated. The Ghouls got through the curtains and started to play _Spirit_. The Cardinal followed quickly when it was time for him to sing.

Throughout the evening, you stayed on the right side of the stage, enjoying the show with staff members. You stood there, moving to the music and clapping at the end of every song. When Tobias came back to change his outfit during the show, you where the one helping him out. After all those times you accompanied him on tour, you knew how things worked by now. You knew which outfit he had to wear every time he came backstage to change.

One hour through the show was the time when he was supposed to wear that tight black suit you loved so much. You were both in the dressing room when Tobias was ready to go on stage again. Just before he had to walk out of the room to go perform the rest of the show, he earned a slight slap on his ass that made you both giggle.

Less than an hour was left before the end. You were counting the minutes by now. You couldn’t stop thinking about what was going to happen after the show when you were looking at him singing from where you were. You knew him very well. You knew he liked to move his hips a certain way when on stage. That’s because he is being his character. That’s because Cardinal Copia – a slut, likes to act like that. But tonight, you could clearly tell he was exaggerating. You knew it. In general, these sexy moves were rather occasional, even rare on some nights. But tonight, since he knew you were watching and since he knew you wanted him badly, he decided to make you suffer. He knew exactly how to tease you and he did it so well. That was so torturous. He couldn’t look at you, but he was certain he made your legs go weak. He did everything he could to make you crave him even more if that’s even possible. He made a show of moving his hips slowly from side to side, thrusting them in the air or throwing his head back when he held the mic stand close to his body. The sight of him caressing his own chest languidly, going down ever so slowly to his crotch, almost teasing himself, was the one that got you. If watching him teasing you – and the whole venue as well – wasn’t this delicious, you would have run to his dressing room to do something with yourself. Christ, you couldn’t even imagine the state of your underwear right now. You were clenching your thighs tightly again and again, in order to get some relief. You just wanted this show to be over so you could finally have Tobias to fuck you.

When the very last song was about to end, you rushed to the dressing room. You didn’t even wait for Tobias to reach backstage. You sat on the sofa again, waiting for him to arrive and to do something with what he made of you. You needed him so bad.

You waited for what felt like an eternity. You were pretty sure he took his time on purpose. Again. When you finally heard the door open, you turned your face so quickly you thought you hurt your neck. There he was, walking to the chair in front of the dressing table, barely looking at you. He sat there, slightly short of breath, exhausted after such a show. You were waiting for him to maybe do something, to look at you at least. But he did none of that. Now that was even worse than teasing. You knew what he was doing. He was usually not that tired after a show. He was just ignoring you on purpose. So you took the situation in hand. You stood up and walked next to him. You bent over to his face.

“Hey,” you said calmly, not to rush him too much, even if you wanted to. You still respected him for entertaining the whole venue for two whole hours. “You did great tonight” you were talking about the ritual, you tried not to show him how his behaviour made you feel though. You wanted to cover his neck with kisses but it was useless with Copia’s mask on. As you waited for him to remove it, you let your hand wander his chest languidly. You wanted to tease him just like he teased you earlier. You drew circles on his torso, brushing near his nipples every once in a while. He placed his right hand above his knee and you could see he was gripping it tightly. His breath was starting to be short now.

All of a sudden, he moved quickly to remove that mask that was keeping him hot. He displayed it on the table before him, not pay much attention where he put it. He then finally turned to face you and kissed you with want. You moved to sit on his lap, and you heard a small groan coming from his throat when you did. His body was so warm beneath you. You could feel he was already getting hard and that made you chuckle a bit. He was also a bit sweaty after the show but that was the least of your worries right now. One of his hands laced into your hair as the other one went to hold your hips. The kiss was electrifying, it got heated quickly, tongues moving together with little moans escaping a few times. You loved hearing him make these noises and you wanted to hear them again. You grounded your hips on his lap, which made your lips separate. His forehead was against yours, both of you breathing heavily, as your hips were moving against his crotch in order to get you both some relief. He was grunting and you could clearly feel him throbbing by now. He was grasping your hips so hard you were certain you would have bruises on your skin the next day. You didn’t want this to be over too soon, so you went against your want and you stopped grinding against him.

He buried his face into your neck, kissing it and sucking on it, which made you arch your back with a delicious moan, his hands wandering all over you. With Tobias’ help, you removed your shirt and bra, throwing them somewhere behind him. As your body was exposed, he drank the sight before him. You felt him twitch against your core as a response. He then kissed his way down from your neck to your exposed breast and took your left nipple in his mouth and playing with the other one between his fingers. You arched your back and pressed your chest against his face, wanting more. He licked your nipple and you felt his teeth brush against it once or twice, sending shivers down your spine.

You wanted Tobias so much that you forgot everything around you. You didn’t care about people passing by in the corridor who might hear the both of you. You even _wanted_ them to hear you, to hear how good Tobias made you feel, how lucky you were he was yours.

He switched breast and did the same things on the right one. He flicked his tongue on it, again and again, leaving you panting hard under his touch, caressing your back. But still, this wasn’t enough. You wanted more. You wanted him to do the same thing with this tongue but somewhere else. You needed more at this point. So you pushed his face away gently by the shoulders to kiss him hungrily. He got the message. His hand moved quickly to slide under your underwear. His fingers avoided your sensitive clit on purpose to slide along your slick slit. “You are _so_ fucking wet for me,” he said breathlessly, teasing your entrance.

“I know what you were trying to do on stage,” you told him, trying to hold back a moan when he pressed his middle finger to your clit. “Moving your hips like _a slut_ , rutting against anything you could find. _Fuuuck_ ” you dragged out that last word as you thought about the sight of this again. You then heard him laugh at your comment. Feeling the wetness of your cunt already confirmed that he succeeded what he was trying to do on stage, but hearing it from your mouth was exactly his goal.

He kissed you one last time before setting you on the dressing table and then getting on his knees in front of you. You never had enough of that _sight_. Seeing him like this, almost at your mercy, about to please you, was so hot you could feel your pussy clench and almost drip. He started kissing your thighs slowly from your knee up to your inner thigh. You could feel his hot breath against your skin, getting near where you wanted him the most. He tucked your skirt up and removed your panties to access what he desired. He touched your slit with only the very tip of his tongue first, going from your slick hole to your clit, drawing that wetness everywhere. You clenched again at the feel of his tongue to your clit. You then laced one of your hands in his black messy hair, earning a groan from him. He did the same movement with his tongue again several times and you sighted at his action. Then finally, he closed his lips around your sensitive nub as you could hear a proper moan from him, vibrating against your clit, making you moan rather loudly as well.

He had teased you so much on that night that you actually felt close to your end already. He sucked a little bit longer on your sensitive nub, altering with flicking his tongue over it before you pulled him up by the hair to kiss him and tasting yourself on his tongue at the same time.

You unzipped his pants to take his cock and balls out. You heard him make needy sounds as wrapped your hand around his hard shaft, stroking slowly up and down, occasionally brushing your thumb against the dripping tip of his cock, smearing pre-cum all over his shaft. You leaned back a little in order to enjoy the sight: Tobias was wearing Copia’s black suit, he was needy and rutting against you, with just his cock and balls out, leaking and craving for more. You felt so exposed, you were almost naked, with just your skirt barely covering your skin, when he was still fully clothed before you. You could feel him twitching in your hand and the feeling of it made you even wetter.

Tobias grabbed under your things, pulling your hips at the edge of the table and held your legs high in the air. He drew the tip of his cock along your slit, slicking his already wet erection with your wetness as you breathed heavily. What a tease he has been tonight. Both of you moaned when he finally entered you. He felt so delicious, so warm, so large inside of you. The sting of him stretching your walls made you crave for more. He buried himself slowly to the hilt, filling you up. He gasped at the same time as you did when his hips were flushed against yours. You desperately wanted more, so you clenched around him unconsciously, seeking some pleasure. Your walls pressing around his member is what made him move. He started slow but hard, pounding inside of you deeply. You placed your hands in his back, feeling the soft, velvety-like, fabric of his suit, as you relaxed to his ministrations.

Hearing people passing by in the corridor made you remember you were not completely alone. You tried to keep your voice down as much as you could. “Let me hear you,” Tobias said, short of breath and moving faster inside of you. You wanted to let your voice out, but you were thinking about the moment you would have to leave the venue to go back to the hotel, meeting members of staff’s gaze, knowing that they knew. Knowing that they knew you were being fucked so good by your boyfriend. “Let them know. I don’t care. Let them know I’m making you feel this good. Let them know _you’re my little slut_.” How could you deny an order like this? Hearing him say such filthy words made you clench around his pulsing cock, making the both of you moan at the feeling.

You relaxed against him and opened your eyes. You couldn’t even remember when you had shut them. Your eyes landed on Cardinal Copia’s mask that had fallen on a chair to your right. You let out a small laugh. Tobias was surprised but chuckled along with, despite knowing the reason you did. “What is it?” he asked, curious to know what was going on in your head.

“Nothing. It’s just weird, it’s like Copia is watching us.” You giggled again at the thought. That was not what Tobias expected you to say, but it was a funny thought indeed.

“Would you like that? Would you like him to walk in on us, not making a sound and just stay there?” he whispered in your ear, his head resting on your shoulder. This time it was your turn to be surprised by Tobias’ words. He punctuated each sentence by thrusting particularly hard deep inside your body. You responded with a moan louder than you expected it to be. You gripped his shoulders tight, imagining The Cardinal sitting on the chair next to you, looking in your eyes as you get fucked fast by Tobias. You realise that that scene, not only turned you on but also made Tobias twitch inside of you. He was enjoying it too. “You like being watched, don’t you? You enjoy the thought of Copia getting turned on by you? I bet he would be. Imagine him stroking his cock slowly for you, not looking away” he thrusts started to be erratic. You moaned a long “ _Fuuuuck_ ” at his filthy words. You couldn’t stop thinking about that scene now. Turning people on was _definitely_ your thing. You clenched repeatedly around his member, seeking more pleasure. You could feel the pressure building between your thighs. Tobias was to point where he couldn’t stop making noises and groans, his forehead against yours, both of your bodies sweaty. You hooked your long legs tight around his waist, keeping him close and urging him on as you leant back against the mirror behind you. The wet sound of him thrusting fast inside of you was absolutely divine to your ears. All you could hear was your bodies smacking together and the sound of your pleasure.

The sight of him before you, holding your hips, lost in pleasure was what made you run your fingers to your clit, rubbing it in circles furiously, pressing hard. You were close. _So so close_. You could tell he was nearing his end as well, as his movements in and out of your wet heat were beginning to be more and more sloppy. You both knew it was going to be over soon. “Look at me. Do NOT close your eyes” he ordered you as he moved his index finger under your chin to lift your stare up to him, his voice deep. He increased his speed, hitting your sweet spot so hard, you could barely take all this pleasure. “Cum now. Cum for me. Cum for Copia.” He was panting heavily, his voice harsh. You could see he was holding it for you. “Cum for us. Please, be a good girl, cum!” He almost shouted.

You reached your climax at the same time. He broke the eye contact with you, throwing his head back, groaning loudly, realising his thick cum deep inside of you, still moving slightly to ride his orgasm. His plead is what tipped you over the edge. You spasmed against him, pulling his chest close to you, as you arched your back with a high-pitched final moan. Your body stilled as you kept working on your clit through the aftershocks, forgetting everything around you. You could feel his hands gripping your waist and your thigh so tight, but you were so lost in the feeling you didn’t care about the pain anymore.

You were both holding each over close, panting, still feeling the aftershocks, as you tried to recover. You two stayed like this a little while, enough for you two to regain your breath. He finally released you from the embrace, pulling his softening cock out, and you could see the mess you made on his pants. “Oh shit” you giggled, looking down. He noticed your stare and did the same.

“I guess I’ll have to get it cleaned up now. All thanks to you” he said in a playful way. He went to grab a towel somewhere in the room to get you both cleaned up. You suddenly realized how late it was, so you hurried to get your clothes altogether and you got dressed again. Tobias changed to his casual clothes as well.

Now was the time you had to get out of the dressing to go back to the hotel. You suddenly realised all the noise you made minutes ago, and you got red out of embarrassment. Your boyfriend thought it was cute, but you were the one who wanted to do it here. He grabbed your hand as you walked out of the venue through the labyrinth of corridors. You felt the staff’s stare at you, knowing what happened earlier. A part of you thought it was all in your head, and another part of you thought “ _fuck it, it’s just sex for fuck’s sake_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked my work! I'm not satisfied with the rushed ending I wrote but nothing else came to my mind.  
> Let me know what what you think of it!


End file.
